Sleepless Nights
by RockerChick08
Summary: Short Stefonnie 2-shot! Takes place after Vampire Diaries episode 3x07 "Ghost World." Please enjoy! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Nobody's writing any Stefonnie's! D: So I broke my "no fanfic writing for the rest of the summer" rule, and wrote one myself. Please get to writing, people! These two are addictive! WE NEED MORE STORIES FOR THEM!**

_**SLEEPLESS NIGHTS**_

_**The first three times he only looks. **_

He's long stopped analyzing the situation, and searching for an explanation. It doesn't make a shred of sense, and it makes his head hurt. So he simply sneaks inside her bedroom window and watches without question. He'd like to say her sleep is peaceful, her heart is steady, and her breathing even. But her breathing is ragged, her heart is pounding, and her sleep is anything, but peaceful.

He watches her toss and turn endlessly, with a deep frown about his features and a furious tick in his jaw.

"_Jeremy, how could you?_" he hears her whisper the second night he's there. Only confirming the reason for her troubled sleep, which he's known all along.

Why is he here? Why does he care?

_**The fourth time his eyes get an accomplice...his hands betray him.**_

Her soft caramel body glistens with a thin layer of sweat, as she clenches into a fetal position.

"_Grams, no! Don't leave me again! Don't leave me..."_ her closed eyelids work furiously, as her head lulls slowly, from side to side, fighting to exit the nightmare.

He's supposed to be watching her best friend, making sure she stays out of trouble, and doesn't get hurt. Why is he back here, watching her instead? For the fourth time in a row?

"_But, Jeremy...I love you._" she shivers in her sleep, and he breaks away from his tumultuous thinking to slowly move and retrieve the sheet she's long ago kicked from her form.

He gently covers her, the view of short shorts and a tank top, swiftly being replaced by a white cottony sheet, as she immediately calms slightly.

"_Thanks_"

He nearly darts out of her window at the soft whisper, but thankfully her slumberous sigh lets him know she's still asleep. So instead of leaping, he smiles.

She'd spoken to him. Even if it was in her sleep.

It's been so long since they've spoken...

He doesn't even realize he's touching her cheek, until she leans slightly into his palm and he feels her soft sigh against his skins.

He's out of her window faster than a speeding bullet.

He's got to stop. Whatever he's doing. It's got to stop.

It doesn't stop.

_**The fifth night his hands develop minds of their own. **_

His fingers caress her cheek, her nose, her eyelids, her lips.

And before he knows it, his lips are pressed to her forehead, kissing her gently.

What the HECK is going on?

He hears her heartbeat skip, and take off, and he takes off. Forgetting to close her window.

*******SB*****SB*******

The next day he hears from his brother, who heard from her best friend, that she thinks someone has been sneaking into her house...

It's a warning sign if there ever was one. He needs to stop.

He can't stop.

_**The sixth night he loses his damn mind. **_

He goes in with the mentality merely to watch her. But she's clearly too much to resist. Bonnie Bennett is too much to resist...

First he's caressing her cheeks...then he's caressing her lips...then her arms...her creamy legs...

She whimpers softly at his ministrations.

"_Why?_"

"I don't know." he finds himself whispering, though it's a tossup whether she'll comprehend or not.

"I just need to." he bends to kiss her forehead. Playing with fire.

When she doesn't wake, he moves his lips down to her nose. He kisses her cheeks, and then hovers above her lips, licking his own with barely restrained desire.

What's going on? Why is he doing this? What's going on? Why isn't she waking?

His eyes suddenly zero in on the closed bottle of sleeping pills atop her bedside table, and the empty glass beside it.

Before he knows it, he's on top of her. And it's wrong. SO wrong. But the ripper inside of him doesn't care, as he leans forward and captures her full lips into his own.

It amazes him when she kisses him back, soft lips meeting his for every searing kiss he claims her with.

"_Mmm Jeremy..._" she whimpers, and his heart breaks for her, just as fiercely as his fists clench with anger.

"Jeremy?" the monster inside of him roars out, as he forces his tongue into her mouth, and kisses her possessively.

His lips vengefully move down to her neck and kiss her wildly, nipping, biting, and heartily suctioning her supple skin.

"I'm not FUCKING Jeremy." he sucks her neck particularly long and hard this time, as she moans femininely and rakes her fingers through his hair.

"_Then who are you?_"

Bonnie's sudden question has the vampire breaking away with slightly scathed eyes.

He's someone who has no business doing this to her...

What the heck is happening? Has he lost his mind? He's crossed the line. He needs a break.

This time he'll have one.

*******SB*****SB*******

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Please review! It'll encourage a swifter update! ;) Truly. Thanks so much for reading, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So there's good news and bad news! Good news, I decided to turn this into a 4-chapter fic! Bad news, I'm not quite sure when the next update will be out! Gonna try my best to post sometime next week! You guys literally blew me AWAY with your reviews (I didn't know what to do with myself!) so thanks SO MUCH for them! They truly meant the WORLD to me! And Chrissy, you should DEFINITELY write your own Stefonnie! ;D Enjoy you guys!**

_**SLEEPLESS NIGHTS**_

**Chapter 2**

He cheats a little by seeing her at school the next day, but he doesn't care. He has to get his education, right? The important thing is he's staying away from her home.

"_Then who are you?_"

Her words from the previous night echo in the vampire's head, as he grits his teeth, and wrenches his eyes closed.

He surely has to stay away from her home. He was her friend once upon a time. Someone she depended upon and trusted. He cannot take advantage of her by acting upon whatever ludicrous urges and desires suddenly possess him. He will not.

"That'll be $3.75."

"Thanks."

Stefan watches Bonnie make her way through the crowded school cafeteria, over to the gang's circular table in the lunchroom, and immediately knows his vow will be easier said than done.

As the beautiful witch approaches the scooby gang with confident strides and a timid demeanor, he can't help but notice her long flowing curls, and the make-up caked upon her neck that does absolutely nothing to hide the love marks from his sharp vampire eyes.

He can't help but smile sadistically at the sight of the dark hickies on her neck. His mark. His bites, his suctions, whether she knew it or not. She was claimed. She belonged to him! No one else. Ever.

The ripper shakes his head dizzily and swallows slightly, at the sudden bout of possession.

He has to stay away from her! What the heck was he just _thinking?_ He's losing his mind.

"Stefan keeps glaring over here at you, why don't you go talk to him, Elena?"

Matt Donovan's deep voice has the vampire suddenly breaking away from his tumultuous thoughts, as he notices his flustered ex hastily making her way across the cafeteria, over to him.

Why did everyone always assume it was about her?

_Because it always has been..._

Not this time. She couldn't be further from his thoughts.

"What do you want? I'm being a 'good little doppelganger,' Stefan, so you can be on your merry way! It's not like you truly give a damn about me anyhow."

Elena's words are cold, accusing, and filled with hurt, when she reaches him. Unfortunately his ears hear none of them, as they tune into a different conversation.

"Okay, someone had a hot night last night!" Caroline suddenly squeals as she covertly wraps an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "I didn't see them before, but now that I'm up close, I'm noticing at least THREE hickies! Who is he, Bonnie? Spill!"

"Actually, it looks like four..." Tyler nonchalantly piggybacks his girlfriend's excited chatter, while Stefan smirks with pride and satisfaction.

"Five."

The vampire all out grins at his little witch's clarification, absentmindedly licking his lips when she worries her bottom one.

"...I told you someone was sneaking into my house." she sighs and finally opens her closed eyes to meet her friends dumbfounded expressions. Matt's worried, Tyler's intrigued, and Caroline's impressed.

Only one word seems to fly to the forefront of the group's minds.

"**DAMN!**"

Stefan's ego couldn't be bigger if he owned a helium tank.

*******SB*****SB*******

Hot air surely shoots out of his ears that night.

He paces his bedroom like a madman for hours. Chugging scotch, chugging beers, smashing bottles, smashing decanters.

His feelings quickly morph from lust to hate.

He watches the glass shatter against the wall and explode around the room. He hates Bonnie fucking Bennett for having this pull over him, this..._control_ over him. That's what she has! A sort of control over him, that attracts him to her every night! Beyond his will! Stefan doesn't like being controlled. He despises being controlled!

So as an act of defiance he leaves the Manor and takes off for a night on the town.

He sucks the life out of three innocents, and merely rips a fourth apart for good measure, before proceeding to have quite the ferocious orgy with not three, but five women.

In the morning he kills them all, and leaves them in the lavish Holiday Inn suite, because he isn't satisfied. Not with them! Not with the killings! Not with his blood lust! Not with anything!

He's dissatisfied. Dissatisfied as hell!

*******SB*****SB*****SB**

That night - Saturday night - he gets into a fist fight with Damon.

His brother demands to know about the 9 vicious massacres Carol Lockwood is tearing the town apart over. And since Stefan answers to no one, he allows a powerful uppercut to do his talking.

Damon goes to punch him hard across the jaw, but ends up getting kneed in the gut instead.

He's high off of a ridiculous amount of human blood, so his older brother ends up getting the shit beat out of him, to be quite frank. It feels good as hell too.

Allows him to let off some _much_ needed steam.

Damon saves a massive amount of lives that night. Whether he knows it or not.

*******SB*****SB*******

Sunday afternoon he's at the grill, minding his own damn business, munching on a chicken salad sandwich, when she interrupts this peace.

Up until this point he's experienced the most natural day of his entire weekend. He'd only killed three town's people, fucked two women, and he'd managed to feel significantly less antsy and unsettled than the previous days as well. Until she came storming into the restaurant, mid-huffy sentence, with boy wonder hot on her heels begging for her forgiveness.

Stefan would've been fine, he'd like to believe, even though he immediately closed his eyes at the mere smell of her lavender body wash, hitting his nostrils with her natural honey suckle scent. He would've been fine, had she not done the one thing that instantly obliterated his will to stay away from her any longer.

She cried.

_**The seventh night he's back to his old ways, so fuck it.**_

He stands in her empty house, amidst her quiet bedroom, chewing into his bottom lip, as he prepares to do something incredible stupid.

He slowly walks over to her bed, eyes glued to her caramel form, as he carefully sits onto her mattress.

Bonnie's eyelids are fluttering, her breathing is shallow, and her skin is sweating again, as his right hand slowly caresses down her left arm, and he wonders why he cares.

She shivers, and he moves the appendage up to run the backs of his fingers against the bags under her eyes.

Her sleep's been worsening. He noticed at the grill.

Why the FUCK does he care? About her sleep, about her hurt and pain, about her CRYING? Why the FUCK does he care about any of it? HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL!

She whimpers suddenly in her sleep, and before he knows it he's wrapped around her like a second skin. Strong abs pressed firmly to her back, as his right arm wraps rigidly around her middle, crushing her lithe form to him.

It happens so fast, he barely even registers, till it's done. And they're fused together like Velcro.

_What the fucking fuck fuck?_

He can't seem to get out of her bed fast enough.

He's haphazardly scrambling in the expanse, and nearly tumbling out of it, when he suddenly feels a certain weight settle onto his torso. Like a light and comforting bed sheet.

"Don't go." comes her quiet whisper, as he looks down to see her draped around his taut abs with her head resting against his chest...heat teasing and titillating, beyond subjection, even through the fabric of his black wife beater.

"Stay. Please." Bonnie's lips move against the cotton shirt. "Stay here with me."

She's asleep, and doesn't realize what she's asking. But his determination to keep from taking advantage of her is waning.

_She would not be asking this if she knew you'd ruthlessly murdered a society of people not even two days ago!_ The voice in his head determinedly reminds. _Don't do it, Stefan! She would not be asking if she were awake! You're a murderer! She'll hate you forever when she finds out!_

The ripper grits his teeth and lays his murdering tail down onto the bed with a vengeance, taking a deep, man slaughtering breath, and slowly letting it out when he feels the little witch sigh contently against his homicidal chest.

"You really should stop taking those sleeping pills." he rasps quietly, as he relaxes a bit further into her mattress, and tentatively brings a strong arm to rest around her small frame.

"I know."

He smiles a bit as he feels her hold on him tighten slightly.

"Don't leave, okay?"

For unknown reasons he feels the need to assure her, even if it is falsely.

"I won't."

What's wrong with him. He's not supposed to _feel _anything. Why does she make him?

*******SB*****SB*******

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: I'm not as happy with this one, as I was with it's predecessor. :/ But hopefully you guys didn't hate it. And hopefully there weren't too many mistakes! I didn't proofread much AT ALL. :/ Reviews truly do encourage like glazed donuts from Golden! So please! :) I appreciate you SO much for taking out the time to read this. God bless!**

"Stefan" "I want you inside of me." "Please. Take me. Make love to me."


End file.
